Kakarrot
by Jay425
Summary: This is the story of Kakarot. This is the story of what would happen if Gohan never dropped Goku on his head. Kakarot is nowable to fulfill his Saiyan mission. I do not profit from Dragonball, Dragonball z or any other form of the Dragonball series
1. Chapter 1

"Father?" A boy with long black hair said

"Yes Raditz" The adult answered

"Have you seen Kakarot yet" Asked the newly named Raditz

"No why?" The adult asked as he began putting on the top of his green and blue armor

"Just wondering father he looks just like you" Raditz said as he too donned the amor putting a brown and black version

"Ok. Well I have an assignment to do, bye." The Saiyans says as he walks towards the door.

"As do I father" the boy said as he followed his father.

Walking out to their Saiyan pods the two get in to their respective pods before they are flown into the air.

"Fasha to Bardock" A video screen appeared in the adult Saiyans pod.

"Bardock here" Bardock replied

"Are you ready for the Planet Kanassa mission?"Fasha asked

"Yes alright then, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh are already on their way we are the last to still on Vegeta." Fasha reported

"Alright lets move out." Bardock says as he closes the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Some time laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sleep mode ended" Th pod voice said

Steeping out of the pod he see his team already out of the their pods.

"Alright lets kill some people" Fasha said as she fired a blast into the city

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Millions of dead aliens laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So why does Frieza want this rock?"

"There is a rumor/fact that this planet gives you some form of psychic ability" Fasha replied

"Wait does or doesn't it?" Shugesh asked

"We're not sure the people who where interrogated where natives so, it may be a genetic thing instead of a habitual one." Bardock replies

"The powers are true" an unknown voice said as all the Saiyans turned around to see a surviving Kanassian.

The Kanassian rushes toward Bardock hitting him with a high power ki wave blast. The blast flings the Saiyan back into a nearby building. Fasha hit the being with a ki blast followed by Shugesh kneeing him into the air.

"Fuck you! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON" Bardock shouts as he fires a sphere of ki at the Kassian obliterating him.

"Enjoy your curse Saiyan" The Kassians voice could clearly be heard even though he was vaporized.

"What was he talking about?" Bardock asked stepping out of the destroyed building

Bardock sudden falls forward.

"BARDOCK" Fasha yelled as she rushed to her leader.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Your curse is you get to see the future' an eerie voice says

In the darkness that was his mind Bardock see a mini version of himself on another planet

'My son'

He sees Kakarot being tutored by an old man and befriending a girl. Then he sees his team dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bardock are you ok?" Asked an old Saiyan with a very thick mustache

"Yes I' fine" Bardock says as he steps out of the healing machine.

"Where am I"

"Planet Vegeta, Would you like to see you son he is almost set to leave." The doctor informed Bardock

"Yes where is he?" Bardock asked putting on his clothes

"Down the hall in the newborn section" The doctor points.

Following the doctors directions Bardock find the area and sees that there are only two babies in there. Broly and Kakarot. Turning on the scouter he is surprised.

'The fuck this baby, Broly's, power level is 10,000. Mine is only 9,500' Bardock notes before looking at Kakarot. '10 not bad considering he is only two days old.'

"Hey doc where is my team" Bardock asked

"They had an assignment on Planet Meat." The doctor says reading some charts.

"Thanks" Bardock says as he walks towards the exit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking to the pod area Bardock boards his pod with coordinates for Planet Meat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out of the pod Bardock can't believe his eyes. Not only where the inhabitants of Meat dead but also his team.

"Bar...dock" A weak voice calls

Going over to the voice Bardock finds a dying Tora.

"What happened?" Bardock asked as he picked his friend up.

"Frieza wants us destroyed" Tora struggles out

Why this team?"

"Not just... us, all Saiyans" He stated, before all his life force left his body.

Setting his friend down Bardock returns to his pod focused or preserving his race.

"Set coordinates to Planet Vegeta" Bardock said as he climbed into the pod

"Coordinates set" the computer said. With that the pod flew into the direction of Planet Vegeta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking out the window of the pod Bardock see planet Vegeta and Frieza's ship sitting in space.

Kicking the door of the pod Bardock flys thru Space in front of the ship

"FREIZA" Bardock shots

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whats that out their?" The purple manwoman asked

"It appears to be Bardock, a Saiyan from the group that conquered Kassana." Zarbon reported

"I thought you killed all of those monkeys, Dodoria?" Frieza asked his fat henchmen

"I did Lord Frieza, he wasn't there when I destroyed his team" Dodoria reported

"Oh well send my soldiers out there" Frieza ordered

"Yes sir"

Out of Frieza ships came hundreds of soldiers.

You'll need to try harder then that, Full Power Energy Wave" Bardock fired the beam destroying a couple of hundreds of troops.

"Very nice" Frieza, now outside of his ship in his egg pod said "To bad you must die. SUPER NOVA!" The tyrant shouted as he launched a spark of ki that grew to the size of the moon orbiting Vegeta.

"FINAL SPIRIT CANNON" Bardock fired at the center of the mass of blast had no effect as the beam kept getting closer and closer before Bardock knew he lost. Out the corner of his eye he saw one Saiyan pod escape the certain doom of the planet.

'Kakarot' Was his final thought as the ball engulfed him Frieza's soldiers and before causing Vegeta to explode.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So pple please rate and review this is my rough draft intro/chapter on its not Kakarot centered yet but it will be. So again please rate and review so i can make this story better. I will come back and revise/edit/ update this chapter.


	2. The Begining

"Booooshhhhhhhhhhooom" A thunderous roar sounded like nothing the old man had heard before

"I wonder what that could be." A short old man with a long white mustache and a cotton tailed bean said out loud.

Walking out of his small one room house the old man heads towards the source of the noise deep in the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Smoke I must be getting closer' the old man thought as he got closer to the origin of the noise. Bushing through the thick underbrush of the oak and palm forest.

"Oh my Kami" the old man stood in disbelief. Before him was some type of spherical spaceship inside of 20 ft. crater.

"Chhhshhhhhhshhh." The space ship opened and revealed a baby.

"My heavens" The old man said even more surprised than before. Climbing down the newly made hole the old man makes to the UFO. The baby then begins to crawl out of the pod.

"Oh you have a tail" the old man said looking at the 2 foot long monkey like tail coming from just above his bottom. "I'm Gohan. What's your name?" Gohan asked the infant.

"…." The baby looked at him with a blank expression.

"It must be Kakarot" Gohan says noticing a name plate on top of the pod entrance. "Well Kakarot would you like to go home with me?"

Kakarot looked neutrally at Old man Gohan. Putting his hands on the baby he feels him tense up

"Woah not going to hurt you" Gohan said slightly alarmed the baby could cause him to flinch. Trying again, Kakarot doesn't tense up as much and lifts the boy up before putting him in a basket. With the alien baby safety in his basket, Gohan climbed back up the hill and began his trek back to his home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 12 Years Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In these 12 years, Gohan raised the baby. He discovered that this baby was different from a human baby. Kakarot was walking within the first 2 months of living with Gohan. At 8 months Kakarot could already lift 50lbs. His physical progression was matched by his mental progression. Kakarot was talking at 6 months. Once the child learned to talk Gohan discovered that the child was neutral in morality, more chaotic neutral than anything else. It had also been 6 years since Gohan had died from a Kakarot's giant ape rampage.

The olds man's final act of kindness was to give the boy his home and everything in it, including his dragon ball. Knowledge of the dragon balls was not the only knowledge Gohan gave to the child, days before his death the old man had taken the young Saiyan to his spaceship. In this space ship, Kakarot found armor, scouters, and videos in his native tongue.

Kakarot was now in the onset of Saiyan puberty. Standing at 4' tall the young warrior was still considered short compared to some of the more gargantuan Saiyans. Having set aside the blue gi and pants Gohan gave him the Saiyan instead chose to wear the armor provided for him in his pod. Kakarot decided to wear the same armor type as his father, who he had been introduced to through the learning program videos in his pod. The only differences in Kakarots armor was he chose to wear armor gloves(AN: the things Nappa and Raditz wear.) instead of the cloth wrist bands of his father, and he had the groin guard.

We join our future hero or villain inside of his pod watching his final video.

"Solider you mission is very simple. Kill all life on the planet then report back to us for the selling information and your payment." The hologram of King Vegeta informed the Saiyan solider.

Kakarot had tried calling back to the planet once before but the pod said the message could not be received. Getting out of the pod the young Saiyan began his trek back the small one room place he called home.

"This planet should fetch a very nice price. Now lets see the videos said I can kill or leave the wild life... think I'll leave them, the people who buy this planet can use them for food or entertainment. " The Saiyan thought aloud

"vvrrrrrrooom" The saiyan heard the unfamiliar noise bounce all around the mountains he was in

"The fuck i.." Was all the young saiyan was able to get out before an object came speed around the curvy mountain road and slamming into him.

"Woah what is this?" Kakarot asked as he stepped back from the car that now looked more like a horse shoe then a car. "You, the fuck are you doing cruising around this place?" Kakarot asked the driver who had ben thrown out of the vehicle.

"How are you alive?" The driver question

"Bitch" Kakarot said now able to see it was a girl.

"Stay back" the girls said sliding back, she pulls out a pistol and proceeds to unload the clip at the boy. All 15 bullets made connected with the boy only to bounce off his armor.

The boy then walked towards the green hair girl, grabbing her by the neck, Kakarot grips the females throat firmly. "Who are you, what can you do for me and why shouldn't I kill you" Kakarot asked staring into the terrified girls eyes

Looking into the pitch black orbs the girl could tell her life relied on her answers to his questions. Even though he was just looking at her, the green haired car driver was scared beyond words so scared in fact she lost control of her bladder "I..I.. I'm Bulma Briefs" she managed to get out as the Saiyan choked her tighter. "You should spare me so I can help you look for the dragon balls and if you kill me you will have to search the whole planet."

"Congrats your life is spared... for now, but your mine now" Kakarot says as he lets the girl go and she falls on her bottom.

"Like a slave?" Bulma managed to whisper out as her vocal cords were regaining blood flow.

"Yes, exactly like that" Kakarot said noticing he had oil on his pants

"Oh... can I ask who you are?" Bulma quietly asked not sure how to take the situation

"I am Kakarot, but the old man who watched after me gave me the Earth name Goku." The boy said

"What do you mean Earth name?" Bulma asked as she stood up.

"Im not from this backwards ass rock." the boy said obvious distaste for the planet he was on.

"Then where are you from?" Bulma asked having never met an alien

"I am a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta" Kakarot said as he regurgitated the information from some of the learning programs. "And before you ask Saiyans are a race of warriors in the planet trade business."

Taking time to digest the information, Bulma final realized what her body had done "Do you have some place I could wash clothes?" She asked blushing

"My house is close, there is a well there." Kakarot answered as he started walking that way

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxA short walk later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakarot and Bulma made it back the small home of the Saiyan.

Bulma was washing her clothes, while Kakarot was cutting down a nearby tree.

"Are you hungry?" Kakarot asked as he brought back enough wood back to build several houses.

"Yes..." Bulma said still traumatized by her near death at the hands of the Saiyan.

"Wash these too" Kakrot says as he takes of his dark blue oil splattered pants and hands them to the teen before he waked into the forest.

Returning an hour later the Saiyan has brought with him a fish the size of a small house and 3 large eggs. Stacking several pieces of wood into the shape of a tepee the Saiyan finishes the construction by firing a ki blast at the wood igniting it.

"That fish is huge!" Bulma says as she takes the drying clothes off a near by tree branch.

"You get half" Kakarot said as he went behind his house and pulled out a bed spring grill

"H-h-half?" Bulma said looking a the monster fish

"Yes" Kakarot says as he throws the fish onto the grill.

"Normal people cant eat that much" Bulma said handing the pants to the sayian

"Thank you." Kakarot says as he puts the pants on.

"Welcome." Bulma replied surprised the Saiyan had manners "So can you tell me more about yourself?"

"Like?" Kakarot asked as he added more wood and ki blast to increase the cooking heat

"How old are you?" Bulma asked while looking into the fire

"According to my medical file I'm 12" Kakarot says flipping the fish

"Oh I'm 16..." She trailed off "Why are you here?"

"Huh" The Saiyan responded

"Why are you on Earth?" Bulma clarified

"Simple. I'm here to eradicate the dominant species on this planet then sell the planet." Kakrot said nonchalantly

"Your going to kill us?" Bulma said a look of horror and disbelieve on her face

"I don't know yet." The Saiyan answered "I was suppose to check in with my planet 2 years ago. I sent them several messages and beacons but no response. My gut is telling me something bad happened to the whole planet. If it did then your in luck because I cant sell this planet without a buyer."

"If you cant sell it then what?" Bulma asked a glint of hope in her eyes

"Then im going to make this the new planet Vegeta, Planet Kakarot if you will" Kakarot said dreaming about being the ruler of this planet

"Are you still going to kill us?" Bulma asked fear still evident in her voice

"Well depends" Kakarot said as he tasted the fish "Needs salt"

"On?" Bulma asked

"What you can do for me?" Kakarot asked

"Im really good with technology" Bulma said

"Good I can find use for that." Kakarot said as he divided the fish "Here this is yours" handing her the other half.

The two sat I silence for thee remaining of the meal before Kakarot spoke."Lets go inside." Kakarotsaid as he put the fish bones down and enters the building.

Bulma was surprised to see the small cottage was nicely furnished. There was a queen size bed on the right as soon as you walked into the door. To the left was a rack of weapons that included bow staffs, katanas, and double edged swords. On the wall furthest from door was a dressers with ear pieces with colored glass. To the left of the dresser were several different versions of the armor that Kakarot wore.

"Your sleeping with me" Kakarot said as he climbed into the bed.

"Your not getting my virginity" Bulma shouted

Kakarot looked directly at Bulma, cold black eyes met scared blue.

"I don't want to fuck you" Kakarot said so harshly it sent chills down her spine. "Your sleeping in this bed with me"

"Ok" Bulma quickly agreed, not wanting to anger the Saiyan further. Taking her shoes of the teen climbed in the bed and was surprised it was so comfortable.

"Leave and you die" Kakarot said as he turned to face the wall.

Bulma curled into a little ball and laid their silently till she fell asleep

Once Kakarot feel her breathing even out he to let sleep take him


End file.
